Under The Stars
by Invidia1988
Summary: Unexpected weather can sometimes mean getting close to someone under a different sky. (I suck at summaries, but this is a reader insert x Hades )


Under The Stars

It was raining again, and it couldn't have happened at a more precise time, out in the middle of the elements from the observatory spot. Hades' misfortune picked the best times, but also the worse ones, and carrying the precious books underneath shirts and coats, left the pair drenched from the rain. Returning things to the club room, but another issue rose up when the idea of walking back through the rain to the dorms was brought up.

Since neither wanted to spend more time in the school or clubrooms, both Hades and his companion left, her huddled underneath an arm as close as she could get to him. To stay somewhat dryer than what she was. Hades felt bad when it comes to his misfortune, but at times it brought him instances to get closer to this person that piqued his interest. Infuriated him for putting herself in harms way, for his sake, but at the same time amazed him at what strength she possesses.

Once they had reached his dorm, he ushered her off to go clean up first, giving her a change of clothing, one of his white shirts, and waited till she handed him her clothes to run through a wash. It was there that something caught his eye brief, and quick, a faint speck on their skin. After he took the clothes he wondered about it. The thought quickly left when the shower was running and he left to give privacy. He had yet to be intimate or in any state of undress around her, and he respected that and appreciated such chastity. It did cross his mind of a matter of when it could happen, but only under expressed want of both sides.

Drawn out of his thoughts as he prepared tea and some warm foods to heat them up, he hears a meek voice, and drawn to a wide eyed stare from her. Words about the shirt being a bit big, and leaving little to the imagination, Hades' face turns redder than his eyes as he stared, the water he had been pouring spilling over the edge and after coming back to his senses, he curses under his breath and hurries to clean the mess and stop it from adding more. Her hands quick to help, and the clean up going faster with more sets of hands. Muttered apologies and hushed words, it was his turn to warm up and does so quickly taking his time after showing her to his room and letting her get accustomed to it. Hades' eyes never failed to notice the fine details and saw that the mark he had saw before was a stream of them donning not only hands, but shoulders as well, through the fabric of the shirt parted at her neck.

On his way back into his room, he peeks in quietly, hearing humming, greeted to the sight of feet being kicked upwards as his partner laid out on her stomach, on his bed. The shirt doing as much to cover her, if it weren't for her kicking, her nose buried in one of the many books he keeps for stories. It was still early in the evening as well, the rain didn't look like it was letting up, but the change of events, Hades didn't mind, it allowed for a privacy to talk with her and get to know more about her in a more intimate light.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed closer to her, he draws her attention, a light startle, and her quick moving her legs down and under to conceal herself. Embarrassed if he saw anything, the only thing that interested him where the small dots that he saw on her skin. A simple ask was all it took for her to reveal arms to his sight, and he inspects them, his hands tracing lines over the composed dots and freckles as he knew them. His touch is gentle as if he was afraid to break her, warm and soft.

Her cheeks had flushed from how close his eyes scruitinized parts of her body after he asked to see more, hands never breaking the gentle caress, even after tugging the shirt down off shoulders and letting it pool at her waist, her back to him while he looked over it. Hades catches her uneasiness at being so exposed, and a thought comes to him, quickly getting up he pulls any curtain closed, and locks the door into his room, positioning the planetarium that was made for him he lets that illuminate parts of the room, while the corner of the room with his bed, remained darker.

Quiet murmuring and under the new condition, did she remove the shirt, hands still covering her breasts while warming up to him going over her skin again, the touches more intimate with ghost touches down her sides and tilting her head to kiss her. Light kiss; reassuring that it is only him seeing her, Hades coaxes her to face him, and for her exposing so much of herself to him, he returned it with uncovering his left eye, and removal of his own shirts. Moving closer under her hands cupping and holding his face; pressing shy kisses to the corners of Hades' lips.

Hades deepens the kiss, and brings her closer, arms winding around and providing a warmth he possesses against the slightly chilled skin. Hades' left hand brushing fingers against his lover's face, feeling her anxiety under where this can lead, and he pulls back to ask if she is sure she wants to if it leads that way. A shy nod is his answer and under the dark light he can see her cheeks are as equal in color as his own. He holds just a little experience, and uses that to make sure she is cared for before he does anything for himself.

Ushering her back down onto her stomach, Hades begins to ghost his hands down her back, rubbing her skin gentle, yet firm, the backs of his hands touching along her spine on the touch upwards while his palms touch over the entire back, splayed out so his touch is felt, and earns a sigh, a content one. Hades is getting her use to him touching her, his hands passing down over her rear closer each time with the pass down. Hades uses the caress to touch over the little dots he sees on her skin, and trails over them connecting them murmuring something how her body has its own constellations.

A shift underneath Hades, and he moves up to let her turn on her own will to lay on her back, this time without her hands to block his view of the rest of her. They do scan over her form, and a soft smile as he leans down to give her a kiss, to praise her bravery. To ease that shyness away, He leaves kisses from her lips to her neck touching on distinct spots, he is quick to not spend too much time so she focuses on one sensation but to leave her guessing. His hands resuming the pattern of touch on her front like he did her back, but reversed.

At first he avoids her breasts passing his hands around them or between them till it drove her insane and her hands guiding his to touch her. Hades leaves whispers into her ear, intimate ones, asking her to show him how to touch her. His hands are taken up again in hers and here she shows him, from light tweaks on pert nipples followed with kisses over them, earning sweet sounds and encouraging him to do it again, Hades' hands are guided down to her thighs, between and resting at the junction.

The god looks up to his lover, seeking another permission with stare, and is granted it with another shy nod and her biting her own lip in anticipation. Hades lowers his head and with the thumbs of his hands parts the folds, his eyes greeted to a new innocence as a light squeak followed with her cry to not stare. He doesn't stare hard or long, instead gives this part of her a kiss, a hitch in her breathing, and shudder tells him it is welcomed. He does it again but breathes hot air onto the center over the nub he found with a gentle spread. Another keen cry from her, and for a second he fears he hurt her panicked eyes glancing up only for her hands to push his head back down to the source of her pleasure.

Hades obliges and tastes her; a sweetness he would savor well, and starts to follow a path and pattern on her, paying attention to the moans that told him she enjoyed the attention and listening for anything that said pain. His eyes scan downwards and spreads her open for another reason, his eyes looking to see if she's intact, and half freezes when she is. She raises up on her arms when he tenses up, but is coaxed to relax by him giving a few defined kisses to her folds and raises up himself. His tensing from how she interprets his own body, and removing his own lower clothing off he sits back and invites her closer so she can warm up to his body.

Soft hands roam his form, almost with shaky and uncertainness, but he guides her along as she did for him, keeping her hands from brushing the curse mark engraved into his skin under that it was sensitive. Soft lips pressed to it to alleviate any pain she caused or may have caused, Hades shakes his head with a smile and takes her to press a kiss to her for her being so concerned with him. The god returns to help her with gaining courage again and guides her hands on his torso and hips instructing her how to touch, and to take her time getting use to things and that they could stop anytime.

Her eyes narrowed at the idea of stopping, and Hades quickly retracts his words of stopping. Feeling hesitance in her hands he lets her have control again, after she sees his member, his cheeks burn brighter almost in shame and turns his head away, he wasn't extremely big, in length but possessed enough to intimidate lovers. Hades was about to suggest stopping only to feel hands clumsily caress the sides and stroke downwards, he bites his own lip for a change and a light grunt to be heard under his breath, this encourages her to touch more, and his own hands going down to guide them on how to touch him, and where to touch best.

She had returned pleasure back by shyly taking him into her mouth as he teased her, Hades touching the side of her face to relax her jaw and guide her along. A hand down to stop her from taking too much or choking, his words to her from there far more intimate than he'd ever utter around others. Praising her for taking him in and guiding her into sucking, letting her focus at the head itself, and all he needed from that to enjoy all she is trying to do for him.

Hades caresses her face as he guides her off and to kiss his hand, bringing her up to share a deeper kiss while leaning her backwards. Hades' patience was running out, and from him guiding her legs apart to her looking away, he knew to coax her nerves again, he only guides himself down to press the head of his penis against her opening and holds absolutely still, letting reality set in at what was about to happen and give her one last chance to back out of it. The god lowers his head down and hovers over her, hands ghosting down her arms and touches along her skin over the dots on her skin to comfort her as she decides.

Hades feels a shift underneath and arms wrapping around his neck and her giving him the last shred of permission he needed. A plea to be gentle, and a kiss to his shoulder, Hades reassures he'll be gentle and starts to press in, meeting a little resistance, but pushes pass it, a groan coming from him but a whimper of pain from her. He is quick to forget himself and is kissing her face and rubbing her hips. Rubbing them to ease pain and tension she is feeling and apologizing that he should have paced himself more. She quiets him with a kiss and gives a meek smile through mirthy eyes to assure she is fine.

They begin slowly with Hades pulling back and moving in closer to establish a thrust, listening to her voice as she cries out for him, and he's there pressing back in testing the pace and sticks to a slow and sensual rhythm. His hands washing over her body now catching the light from the planetarium in the room adding to her body, becoming the most beautiful sight to his eyes. She steals glances up at him, the alluring features he possesses, from dark hair in his face, mouth open from panting and his own moans, to his torso hovered over her. Hands keep caressing over her skin, touching arms and even cradling her against his body as he guides her on how to receive him.

Another deep kiss placed and held with her as he keeps the slow and sensual pace letting it set the tone for them. Not going above enjoying the other pressed so close that she emits a keen moan and shivers against him, or preparing him for that tight sensation he pushes into, making him spill his essence into her. Holding her so close to him, as if she'd fade into a dream, his hands ghosting over marks and gripping her hands in his own.

As the moment eased Hades is met with her rousing his lust for her again with a shift against his waist driving him deeper and he can't help but resume, his own desire hadn't died down at all and after that first round was had, and her hunger awakened he treats her to a taste like before, raw and not held back like it was, he pushes her to a new limit, and guides her into how to feel him. Hades sees her face lit up in absolute pleasure, no misery to be seen and he praises her beauty, bringing her closer as he loves her. The peak from this one much louder with her passionate cries to him trying to keep her voice down with kisses only to emit his own.

Another peak made and this one drains them both in their energy, Hades is holding her close and is ghosting his hands on her back rubbing it, pulling from her and arranging her to lay on top of him. With her listening to the erratic heartbeat and labored breaths calming down. A hand passing through her hair and onto the cheek turned upwards. Feeling like he is the most luckiest for this happiness given to him, Hades places kisses on top of her head and the even breathing tells him she fell asleep.

Hades watches over her in reverence while his mind relives the event that just transpired, he joins her in sleep, pressing her closer to him after pulling a blanket over their naked forms. Hades turns them onto their sides, letting her use his left arm as a pillow and his right over her. Hand still touching light on her body and down her back till it stills in sleep.

The morning arrives and Hades is the first to rouse, his lover still in his arms and with her face buried into his chest. A hand roams over her shoulder and follows the contours of her form over the blanket, a serene smile on his face as he does this. She rouses from his touches and is greeted to Hades' locking eyes and murmuring a morning.

It was also at this time the night rushed through her and realized they were more than just casual, far more than casual, she buries her face into his chest out of shyness and him rubbing her back, she makes a small complaint about being slightly sore, and he relents to let her rest some more. Hades gets up to retrieve her clothes wondering if they made it into the dryer and finds them neatly folded with a note from Dionysus.

The underworld god reads the note, and his face was redder than it needed to be, he quickly runs back up to the room and places the clothes onto a chair for later. Hades returns to the bed where his lover fell back to sleep, and joins her. Hugging her tighter to him.

The note left, read something simple. "Make her happy." Hades didn't need Dionysus telling him to do such a thing. But the part that made him blush was the sentence afterwards. "Please try not to be too loud next time." So Hades resumes the lazy start, there was nothing planned, no classes, and club wouldn't happen till later. More than enough time to relive the night.

Maybe the next time would be under the stars.


End file.
